The Little Would Be Knight
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Anna runs away after her village is invaded and being chased by a pack of wolves before collapsing from exhaustion but before being eaten alive, is saved and taken by a kind knight from the House of Bjorgman. She's grateful to him as he takes her wing after showing interest of becoming an knight and before meeting the young princess of Arendelle.


The Little Would Be Knight

* * *

I ran I ran as far as my tiny legs could carry me because I hear the sound of hungry growls chasing me though the snow covered forest, fearing of what will happened if I stopped. I couldn't go home because I don't have a home to return as the bad people came, setting my village on fire and taking everything from us as Mama snuck me out before telling me to run and not to look back. I didn't want to leave her but I did what she asked of me as I run into the forest, looking over my shoulder to see a large man standing over her motionless body with a large sword with her blood dripping on its edge. My eyes burn with tears because I knew that I wasn't strong enough to protect her as I continue to run with clue of where I was going until my legs give out, falling face first into the snow exhausted. I can't remember the last time that I've eaten anything as my village sits on the edge of the kingdom of Arendelle so food was hard to come by and my family was one of the poorest in it.

Darren used to drink a lot and when he did, he would hit me and Mama but mostly me because he hated that I wasn't born like normal girls as I have a penis and the villagers would look at me with dirty looks and sneers. The other kids would pick and tease on me as there was one time that this boy throw a rock at my head, giving me a nasty cut on my forehead but Mama never treated me any differently, always telling me that she loved even I could hear her when she would cry at night. I don't know why she would cry but I try to be a good girl for her because I wanted her to be happy and I don't like seeing her so sad. I could her the growling getting closer and closer as a pack of wolves circle around as I try to crawl away on my hands but my body wouldn't listen to me as I know that it was hopeless, closing my eyes as I wait to be eaten.

I don't know what happened after that but when I open my eyes again, I'm not laying in the frozen snow but in a large warm bed when a large man around the size of a bear with shaggy blonde hair. He has the kindest brown eyes, wearing a dark grey cape over his shoulders with the symbol of a reindeer as he sits next to me with a plate of food in his hand, offering it to me. I was more than a little suspicious of the man and the reason why he saved me but my grumbling stomach won out as I wolfed down anything and everything that I could fit into my mouth. The burly man chuckles as he pulls out an apple out of his pocket along with a small knife, cutting the fruit into smaller pieces before offering them to me one by one as I demolished them. I looked around the room to see whoever this man is obviously has a the means to take care of himself and if I had half of it then I could feed the village for months as I turned my attention to the door when a boy a year or two older than me was standing.

He looks exactly like the mountain man with a baby reindeer standing at his side, looking at me curiously as the burly man introduces himself as Lord Bjorgman and his son Kristoff, telling me that we're in the kingdom of Arendelle and he rescued me from a pack of wolves on his way back from a mission. I don't know what all of this means for me but I thank him for rescuing me, remember Mama telling me to mind my manners as I lowered myself before almost falling on the ground if Lord Bjorgman hadn't caught me, placing me back on the bed. He tells me that I'm not well enough to be moving around and that I have to stay in bed until I'm better but I wanted to protest but my body feels too heavy and I'm too tired to fight. For almost two weeks, I stayed with Lord Bjorgman and Kristoff as I build up my strength while learning that the burly man is one of the king's personal knights and sword master as I often see him practicing in the courtyard of his house.

I never saw anything like it, sure I've seen soldiers coming through the village sometimes to collect taxes but never swinging their swords around as Kristoff told me once that he was planning to become a knight like his dad. I wonder if it was possible if I could become a knight too and I asked the older solider this as he scratches his chin thoughtfully before stating that there wasn't a rule stating that I couldn't as he picks up two wooden swords. That's when my training to become a knight started and for four years, I trained every day to practicing swordsmanship, horseback riding lessons, learning to read and write, anything that would help me towards my goal. Some of the other kids teased mostly the girls from wealthier families for it but I couldn't bring myself to care because I want my new family to be proud of me and I have Mama watching over me from heaven.

I was practicing in the courtyard with Kristoff when a carriage stops out front as I never seen it before, curious to know who was inside as a tall man with short strawberry blonde hair and green eyes dressed in fancy clothes. Another noble I assume as a girl around my adoptive brother's age with platinum blonde hair in a French braid with Artic blue eyes and pale skin as I couldn't help finding her the prettiest girl that I've ever seen in my life. The nobles walk through the front gate as Kristoff bows towards as I raise an questioning eyebrow to why he was bowing in the first place as he forces my head down, mouthing that 'that's the King, ya dolt'. I look up for moment as my eyes connects with the princess' and I knew in that instant that we have some kind of connection even though I don't know what it was but our destines are intertwined. She smiles shyly before ducking her eyes under her bangs, following her father inside the house.

"Whatever's going through your head right now about the Princess, forget right now" Kristoff said shaking his head.

"I wasn't thinking anything other than she's pretty" I said shrugging my shoulders. "Right but keep in mind that she's royalty and she's gonna have to marry a prince or a duke of sort from another kingdom. We're knights and there's no way that her father's marry one even less a female one"

"You don't know that" I said frowning.

"Come on Anna, don't be crazy even if you had the parts of man below the belt, she's a princess and well, you're you. I don't want to be mean but Princess Elsa's too far out of our league that its painful"

"There's no one that I would rather be than me and I might be crazy because I don't know when to quit. I will become a knight and you'll never know, she could choose me if she loves me" I said smiling.

"Fine but don't be surprised when I tell you 'I told ya so' later on" Kristoff said shaking his head.

"I'm not worried because I know that she'll be mine" I said grinning.

* * *

_**~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

The End


End file.
